


I'm Not Gonna Listen To What The Past Says

by Spitfire007



Series: GTA Mafia AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire007/pseuds/Spitfire007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side Story to And I'm Off To The Races. <br/>Ray wants Geoff to dominate him, but Ray's history of spousal abuse makes him hesitant to even consider it. Gavin, fed up with the situation, calls Ryan in to teach Geoff how to navigate the difficult terrain of giving Ray what he wants without hurting him further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Gonna Listen To What The Past Says

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: breath play, allusions to knife play, mentions of previous emotional and physical abuse, slight kink shaming, and dominance play.

“I think this is absolutely ridiculous,” Geoff sighs as he glares at the scene transpiring in front of him. He can feel Gavin nearly vibrating beside him as he shifts his weight from one bare foot to the other. He wondered if Gavin was feeling the same sort of embarrassment that he was or if he was experiencing some sort of strange excitement from the prospect.

Ryan looks up from where he is taking off his socks and frowns at Geoff. “For what reason?” He demands, his voice low so that it doesn’t carry into the bathroom, which Ray is currently occupying.

“Because,” Geoff states, waving his hands at Ryan as if to illustrate how strange this all is. Ryan only raises one eyebrow in confusion. His eyes look to where Geoff is gesturing. All he sees is the black, white, and red comforter laying on the bed. There doesn’t seem to be anything that looks upsetting so he looks to Gavin for answers.

The Brit only nudges Geoff painfully with his elbow. “It’s not as they are going to have sex in our bed, okay?” Gavin pauses for a moment before looking back at Ryan. “Right?”

“No. I am here to teach, not participate. I may become hard but that’s just…”

“Perks of the job?” Gavin offers, much to Geoff’s complete disapproval.

“...Because I’m human,” Ryan finishes and Geoff seems to deflate slightly.

Geoff opens his mouth to fuss about the situation more but the bathroom door opens then. Everyone’s eyes move then to where Ray is standing. His eyes only hold their gazes for a few seconds before they drop to a suddenly very interesting pattern on the wooden floor.

“Wasn’t sure what to wear,” he mutters, not really to anyone, but he feels his chest loosen from having spoke. Ryan surveys the white tank top and baggy shorts, then nods his approval.

“That works, we don’t want anything too constrictive and I need access to your neck,” Ryan says. His voice is clinical, but Ray’s ears still begin to heat up at the thought of his neck being caressed. “You should get comfortable.”

Picking his head back up, Ray casts a small glance at where Geoff and Gavin are. Geoff looks like he is about to call a halt to this at any moment. His arms are folded tightly in front of his chest  and his jaw is set, his lips pulled tight into a thin, angry line. It makes Ray turn his gaze to the floor again, begging it to open up and swallow him. It didn’t even have to be a painless death. He would take anything if Geoff would stop looking at him like he was some sort of weird freak for wanting this.

“Stop being a prick, Geoff,” Gavin’s voice makes Ray look up again, his eyes catching the way Gavin looks at the moment. His body is set in a defensive position, a bit like a wet mother hen. His eyes are squinted in a death glare as one hand squeezes tightly at Geoff’s elbow, trying to get him to let his arms go slack. It helps, it makes his breathing slow down a little even if Geoff doesn’t budge.

Ryan pats at the bed to get Ray’s attention and he nearly runs for it. He wants to be anywhere that isn’t in this painfully awkward situation. But rethinks it at the last second; this is something he’s wanted for so long. His socked feet skid on the wooden floors as he heads to the bed, and maybe that’s what some higher power intended, because Geoff moves then. His arms unfold quickly, one hand halfway raised, and one foot already pushed forward if he needed to run to Ray’s aid. It’s the first time he’s softened toward Ray since this whole fight started. It’s a good sign, it was what Ray needed to see to know this was worth it.

“Sorry, I’m a little ….nervous,” Ray manages to get out over a dry tongue as he settles on the bed.

Ryan reaches out then, his large thumb rubbing at Ray’s ankle, just slightly under the sock to ease his mind. It sends a small shudder through his small frame. Geoff makes a noise through his nose and returns to his tense stance, only standing slightly closer now.

“If you are nervous then we shouldn’t do this today,” Geoff says sharply, but his jealous tone has taken on hints of concern.

“I’m always going to be nervous, Geoff,” Ray explains trying to make sure his voice isn’t too small and soft. He needs to pretend he’s strong and solid, even if everything in him feels as if it’s liquified. Ryan takes that as his cue.

“Geoff, if you are not going to make this a safe space for a healthy discussion of what Ray wants from both of you, then maybe you shouldn’t do this,” Ryan says coolly, but the sting of the words is enough to make Geoff visibly flinch.

It must have been what Geoff needed, because he relaxes slightly after that, sighing, “Fine, and do you just want us to sit down or something?”

“Yeah, it’s a little intimidating with you just looming like that,” Ray says, offering them both a smile.

“Right, so we just sit down…,” Geoff breathes turning around and looking at the plush chair in the corner of the room where he usually reads at night when the insomnia is too much. Gavin follows him over to the chair and sits down on his lap, shifting to the side in order to make sure that Geoff can get a good view. Geoff tries not to let the nagging thoughts of ‘ _they have both been with Ryan, that’s why they wanted this_ ’ take over as the dominant emotion in his head. Sensing Geoff’s tension, Gavin wraps an arm around his neck laying a kiss onto the top of his head.

“Hush, love. This is important,” Gavin whispers into the dark hair, closing his eyes to take in the faint smell of familiar shampoo to calm his own nerves. Once his heart feels like it has returned to a normal rate, Gavin opens his eyes only to meet Ryan’s.

Ryan nods then, knowing that Ray’s partners seemed to be in a fairly comfortable state to start this lesson. His attention turns to Ray then, “Are you ready?”

Ray wasn’t sure that he was. He was thinking about backing out of all of this now, but Ryan’s comforting thumb becomes a firm pressure around his ankle. It’s reassuring rather than restraining. “Ray?” Ryan insists.

“Yeah, yeah. I mean yolo, right?” Ray laughs out a breath, but Ryan doesn’t seem impressed with his ironic use of slang.

“First things first, a safe word has to be established. Whoever is submitting has to be the one to pick it. When it is said, I don’t care how good it feels, you _must_ stop,” Ryan says in his dry, even voice.

“I know the basic rules of dominance and submission, Ryan. I don’t need D/S 101,” Geoff interrupts and Ryan’s hand instantly goes to Ray’s ankle again, rubbing the pad across the ankle bone. That was strike two for Geoff when it came to opening his mouth. Ryan’s eyes spoke to the fact that Geoff was close to his tolerance line. One more blow up like that and Ryan would walk out, favor for his boss or not. He knew how important it was for Ray to be in a safe head space and Geoff's defensiveness couldn't provide that.

“Geoff,” Gavin urges. He watches Geoff’s inked fingers grip the arms of the chair, but Geoff doesn’t continue to fuss or fight. Gavin breathes a sigh of relief.

“Ray and I have an established word already. You three will have to come up with your own personal one,” Ryan continues to explain. Geoff starts to open his mouth to ask why they had one if Ryan and Ray never did this. It was one of the reasons that he even agreed to this “ _lesson_ ”. Ray had told him that his relationship with Ryan had just been a few handjobs in bed and making out in the shower. However, Gavin’s fingers have embedded themselves into Geoff’s hair as a warning that he will cause the older man to lose hair very soon if he keeps interrupting.

“Ryan has a safeword with everyone. It’s one of his things,” Gavin whispers and his voice is quiet, but Geoff can feel the angry tone wrapped around the words. His jealousy was getting the best of him. He needed to remember why he agreed to this in the first place.

“Ah,” the small sound escapes Ray’s throat as Ryan moves. His fingers wrap around Ray’s bicep and calf turning him onto his stomach with one swift motion.

“Ray does not want to be explicitly hurt except on very rare occasions. He will let you know if he wants that. Ray wants to be held down. He doesn’t want to lose control, he wants you to take it from him,” Ryan explains as he takes Ray’s wrists in his hands, pressing the wrists together and wrapping one large hand around them, then bending them up slightly. Ray gasps, pressing his face into the bed as his hips grind down into the mattress. “Think of it as an energy loan. He is giving his to you so you can use it to give him, and yourself, pleasure, but you aren’t going to keep it forever. You are going to give it back to him, plus more. That’s what aftercare is.”

Geoff has gone quiet now, his breathing even as he nods. Gavin shifts slightly in his lap trying to get comfortable though the prospect feels like it will be impossible with how tense the air is. “Right, aftercare,” Gavin says, trying to avoid letting his prurient interest in the action show.

Ryan shifts up, straddling Ray’s ass, his hips nearly engulfing the small outline of Ray’s frame under him. He pulls at Ray’s hands again, causing the persistent physicality of it to set Ray off again. He moans quietly into the blanket, his face then moving to lay against his right cheek, so he can breathe. His hot breath against the slightly ruffled comforter falls back on him giving him the feeling of suffocating. Ryan feels him struggling. He moves up, leaning over Ray’s body, never letting go of his hands to push down the bedding. “Always read his body language,” Ryan says, even as he frees Ray from the discomfiting feeling.

Ray closes his eyes trying not to enjoy the feeling of Ryan’s weight on top of him too much. Then again, Geoff and Gavin were going to fuck him after this so maybe he needed to get _ready,_ so to speak. Ryan was talking again, his voice vibrating above Ray’s back and felt as if it was running down into his thighs on either side of Ray’s thighs. Shit, he was getting hard. _Welp._

Ryan’s weight shifts again and Ray’s whole body starts to tingle with anticipation before Ryan even touches him _there_. Five long and steady fingers wrap securely around the back of Ray’s neck causing him to bite down harshly on his lip.

“Ray, let go of your lip. Don’t hold back. Geoff needs to know that you enjoy this,” Ryan orders firmly. The lip in question falls out of Ray’s mouth when he gasps out as Ryan’s nails dig into the extremely sensitive skin at the back of his neck.

Ray’s whole back loosens then, the tension in his body rolling away from him as if it were never there. His feeling of control slipping further and further away, seeping from him and into the strong, restraining hands and pressing into his neck. That’s right, he didn’t need to hold back. This whole thing was brought on by Geoff absolute refusal to do anything that felt like physical domination with Ray. Ray understood, he was concerned about Ray’s emotional well-being due to his asshole of an ex before Ryan. When Ray and Gavin had approached Ryan, he had never guessed this would have been how Ryan thought they could solve Geoff’s hesitation.

“Geoff,” Ryan calls out. Ray tenses again, Ryan’s fingers squeeze his neck harder making him sigh out the tension again.

“This is for him as much as it is for you,” Ryan whispers, his lips right next to Ray ear. The firm pressure of his arms folded between them and the way the shell of his ear warms under Ryan’s hot breath causes him to whimper slightly. “Your hands goes right where mine is on his wrist,” Ryan continues, a little louder, to Geoff who is approaching the bed cautiously now.

When he’s close enough, Geoff follows Ryan’s instructions. He wraps his fingers around Ray’s wrists, which always remind him of twigs, thin and delicate. He finds himself staring at them throughout the day, worrying over how fragile he seems, feeling rage when he imagines how it easy it must have been for Ray’s ex to snap his arm.  Ryan moves, gesturing with a nod of his head for Geoff to take the spot where he was.

“Always touch him, if you need to shift your positions or something like that, make sure you are touching him as you do it. If you can’t, have Gavin do it,” Ryan explains, his hand still on Ray’s neck, but he moves it so Geoff’s own can replace it.

“Now just feel him. Feel how your hands are not forceful, they are only restraining.”

Ryan’s words bounce around in Geoff’s head, not really sinking in. He’s too focused on feeling Ray ironically. Ray’s firm, but still impossibly fragile body, is shifting ever so slightly under him, hips rolling slightly against the mattress. He must have not been able to see the tiny movements underneath Ryan’s powerful frame. Geoff rubs a soft thumb across the skin covering Ray’s spine and feels his partner shudder under him.

“Tell him how it feels,” Ryan says quietly above him. Ray isn’t sure where Ryan’s gone to. His mind has narrowed down to the feeling of Geoff’s hands on him.

“Geoff, Geoff, it feels so good. Please, I’m so sensitive there,” Ray blurts out, his voice soft and breathy. He stretches his fingers out, curling and uncurling them, as the low burning ache begins to build into his hands. They will start feeling uncomfortable soon and then all of that discomfort will melt into the delicious mix of numbness and ache.

“Yeah? Just this? I’m not really….dominating you though.” Geoff’s voice is quiet, as if unsure of his words. It was a sight that only the people in this room had seen before.

“You are. It doesn’t have to be tied up against the headboard and whipped for hours. I mean, I wouldn’t mind trying that some time, but that’s not what I really need. I need this. This…”

“Openess.” Gavin finishes, his quiet voice carries in the heavy room. Geoff turns to look at him, he’s sitting in the chair like he usually does. One leg pressed against his chest, and the other swinging above the floor as he watches them.

“Openess?” Geoff questions.

“It’s the feeling of trusting your partner and knowing that they are going to take care of you. That even if you are asking to be spanked, cut, or anything else you want your partner to do to you, they are doing so in the most pleasing ways possible. It is an act of incredible trust,” Ryan says. “Now, take control.”

Geoff stares down at the back of Ray’s head and sighs. Right, he wasn’t going to fuck this up. Ray wanted him to please him, and, if the universe would allow him to brag, he was very good at pleasing his partners. So he could do this.

The first thing he wanted was to see Ray’s face. That would make it much easier to gauge what he was doing right. His hands aren’t as big as Ryan’s so they can’t grip Ray as easily as Ryan had. They certainly can’t flip him over the way Ryan did. However, they never leave Ray’s body as Geoff rolls him over. He’s proud of that.

“Hey,” Ray breathes, his eyes flickering up and then back down as his cheeks and ears flush slightly.

“I’m sorry I was such an asshole about this, but at least I’m an asshole that’s trying,” Geoff offers, earning himself a laugh that bubbles breathlessly out of Ray. Geoff has to taste that laugh. He’s missed it. It seems that the three of them have been doing nothing but fighting for the past two months over Geoff’s stubbornness. It felt as if it was melting away as they kissed. Ray’s newly released hands grip Geoff’s neck tightly as he licks into Ray’s mouth.

Ryan takes that as his cue to leave. It always amazed him how quickly things could be solved with just a little instruction. He knew they would still have to discuss this and they had a long road to go from here, but he had done his job. Plus, there was the little known fact that Gavin--

Ryan's legs went out from under him as he felt a swift, fierce kick to the back of his knees. He had connected with the wooden floor far too harshly, jarring his teeth as he quickly processed that Gavin was the one that had put him there.“Well, aren’t you just a fucking miracle worker. 'Sa shame that you can’t join us.” Gavin hisses into Ryan’s ear.

Yeah, there was the little known fact that Gavin was well versed in dominance and submission. Ryan swallowed, his head forced to look into Gavin’s eyes as his fingers pulling painfully at Ryan’s thick hair. Ah yes, Ryan remembered this extremely well. Gavin only winks before pushing his head away so he can go where Geoff and Ray are completely focused on each other. “Thanks for all your help, Ryan!”

Ryan’s not sure where exactly the cheer in Gavin's voice is coming from, but he is guessing it has to do with the fact that Gavin knows that when Ryan gets home, he’s going to get off to the burning ache in his knees and the fiery, itchy pain in the back of his head. Gavin knew his weak spots well. While Ray might not like pain, Ryan was all about it.

He takes a deep breath, before getting up. He can practically hear Gavin purring in Ray’s ear now so he definitely needs to leave. He closes the door behind him just in time to hear Geoff off-handedly say, “Yeah, thanks, Ryan.”

When he gets no answer, Geoff turns but Ryan has already left. He wonders if maybe he should have like offered him a drink or something. How did people reward like….sex therapists? Was that a thing? He thinks he saw a documentary about them once. Maybe it was…

“Geoff, love,” Gavin says, his voice pulling him back to the present. He smiles when he sees the way Gavin is looking at him right now. Proud. It made him feel so much stronger and his hands much steadier.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he growls out, and immediately wishes he could smack himself.

“Kinda what this whole thing was for,” Ray throws back. Geoff remembers Ryan’s fingernails digging into Ray’s neck when he wanted him to do what he said. Right, hurt but not really hurt. Inked stained fingers wrap around the front of Ray’s throat, Geoff watches with intense eyes as Ray gasps before he even applies pressure. His whole chest begins to heave as he prepares for the oxygen loss. Geoff’s hand moves away slightly but Gavin’s comes down on his.

“You should fuck his ass and I’ll fuck his mouth,” Gavin says casually as Ray blinks up at them. Gavin squeezes then, both his and Geoff’s fingers press down on Ray’s windpipe. The air goes slowly, the slight feeling of something staticy in his temples begins to become louder as his vision clouds slightly.

“Luigi,” Ray gasps out, causing Geoff and Gavin to move their hands back instantly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I didn’t ask you for your safe word. Ray. I’m sorry. I...It didn’t occur to me to….”

“Geoff! It’s okay, you stopped. It’s okay,” Ray pants slightly, petting at the side of Geoff’s face. “This doesn’t have to be perfect. It’s your first time doing something like this.”

“It’s not, Ray. It’s not. That is the issue. Gavin and I have done this countless times, but I didn’t have to worry about hurting Gavin because of some asshole ex,” Geoff groans, his fingers rubbing at the disappearing marks on Ray’s neck.

“Yeah, but you’re not going to break Gavin’s arm.”

“Of course not!”

“See, same thing,” Ray shrugs.

“Not breaking Gavin’s arm and making sure that you don’t have some horrific flashback are two different things,” Geoff deadpans.

“Yeah, but ...it’s kinda the same principle?” Ray offers, but Gavin just reaches down to connect Ray and Geoff’s hands before kissing them between both of his.

“One step at a time,” Gavin suggests. “Ray will let you know if he’s feeling panicky, Geoff. And Geoff just wants to make sure that everything is running smoothly, Ray.”

“We’d be screwed without you, Gav,” Geoff smiles, leaning over to kiss him.

“I think, we wouldn’t be fucking if he wasn’t here is what he’s trying to say,” Ray says, laughing.

Geoff only shakes his head at the bad joke, his fingers linking with Ray’s as he leans over to open the bedside drawer. He has to push past several dildos before he finds the lube. He gives Gavin the side eye as he shifts back to sitting between Ray’s legs.

“Bit excessive, you think,” Geoff says.

“What? You leave, we have to entertain ourselves, thank you very much,” Gavin huffs, completely ignoring Geoff’s disbelieving noise. “I think you should take him from behind.”

“How does that sound to you, Ray?”

“Please, just fuck me. I can’t take this much longer. I feel like I am laying on a knife blades.”

“Are you into knife play, because I don’t know if I can--”

“Geoff for fuck’s sake! Just fuck him!” Gavin squawks kicking at his leg.

Geoff takes the hint and slips Ray’s shorts off before turning him so that he is on his hands and knees. Gavin settles himself against the headboard as he pulls his hard cock out of his boxer shorts. Geoff tries not to focus on the scene of Ray leaning down to suck on the head of the uncut cock.

He squirts some lube onto his fingers before pressing them into Ray’s ass, but makes a noise when they slide in much easier than normal. He is already slick. So that’s why he was in the bathroom so long. He must have been hopeful that this would go well. Geoff did feel a little stupid for causing so much fuss at the beginning, but it also made him feel good that Ray believed in him.

His fingers spread inside Ray anyway, making sure that he is open enough for his cock. Ray clenches tightly around him causing Geoff to focus his line of sight onto where Gavin’s hand is clamped around the back of Ray’s neck as he fucks shallowly up into Ray’s welcoming mouth. Pushing his fingers in a few more times just for good measure, Geoff decides that Gavin shouldn’t be the only one to enjoy Ray’s body. He spreads Ray’s legs out wider, causing him to accidentally gag slightly on Gavin’s cock. Gavin shudders from the hot feeling of the back of Ray’s throat.

Geoff pushes the head of his cock into Ray slowly, making sure not to force him too harshly on Gavin’s cock. It occurs to him that this isn’t far from what they do anyway which is probably the point Ray, Gavin and Ryan were trying to drive home to him. Oh well, you live and you learn. He refuses to feel completely horrible for wanting to make sure that Ray wasn’t broken on his watch.

Ray pushes back, taking him all the way in and Geoff leans forward taking a deep breath before kissing Ray’s spine. One tattooed arm wraps around Ray’s hips making sure he can fuck into him, but that he can still wrap his lips around Gavin's cock. Though by the grip he has on Ray’s neck, it looks as if that isn't going to be a concern.

Geoff’s other hand plants firmly on the bed, fingers splayed out as he shifts all his weight onto it as he fucks into Ray. The slow slide of his cock inside Ray mixed with the noises both of them keep making means that he isn’t going to last long, goddamit. Having two younger boyfriends didn’t exactly mean he could have sex constantly, it meant he came a lot from how irresistibly hot they both were. It was a sort of a 'be careful what you wish for' situation.

Gavin’s fingers are pressing in between Geoff’s spread ones on the sheet, he can feel them caressing his knuckles. The firm contact causes him to fuck into Ray harder. Ray cries out around Gavin’s cock, gasping for air from such a hard and deep rhythm. However, it’s when Ray’s sweaty palm wraps around Geoff’s wrist that he knows he’s a goner.

Ray’s hips begin pushing back harder, forcing Geoff’s cock even deeper inside him, as he pushes himself down on Gavin’s cock. Fucking pornographic. Why the fuck did Geoff ever rent porn when these two fuckers were a fucking multi-million dollar video all by themselves?

“Ah Ray, you look good,” Gavin croaks, his voice broken, panting and keening quietly. Geoff is about to voice his agreement when he catches a glance at Ray’s face as he pulls back. Cum is dripping off Ray's full, raw red lips and down onto Gavin’s stomach where his cock is now growing limp.

“Fuck!” Geoff moans out, his thrusts become harder, pushing Ray’s tired head into Gavin’s cum/sweat slick chest and stomach. Ray becomes painfully tight, and Geoff feels him come onto the sheets between them. It must have been Gavin’s hand that got him off. He should have fucking thought about that, but he was too distracted. As soon as Ray relaxes just a bit, Geoff follows him, coming deeply inside him.

“Christ,” Geoff pants as he eases carefully out of Ray. He collapses next to Gavin, who is now cradling Ray’s upper torso against his chest, stroking slowly at his back. Geoff reaches his own hand out, carding his fingers through Ray’s soft black hair. “Was it good?”

“Perfect,” Ray breathes, pressing his nose into Gavin’s belly button causing the Brit to squeak and twist slightly. They both expect to hear Geoff’s laughter, but he has already passed smooth out.

“Old bastard,” Ray says fondly.

Gavin hums, scratching at Ray’s ear and through his hair. “I will have to remind him about aftercare and how important it is.”

“You know, he actually did pretty well. I thought he was going to protest a lot more.”

“No, I wasn’t going to let him make you feel weird about this.”

“Thanks,” Ray breathes, closing his eyes before looking at where Gavin is leaning his head against the top of the bed frame. “Why didn’t you just tell him that we had done this sort of stuff before? That you knew how to be dominant with me.”

“He wouldn’t listen to me.” Gavin shrugs and then scoots down making sure to put Ray between him and Geoff. “Plus, Ryan right? Some day, I think we should team up and try to convince Geoff that Ryan would make an excellent addition to our threesome.”

Ray looks slightly startled by that, but then shrugs. His body has calmed down, he’s no longer shivering. So he settles into Gavin’s chest and tilts his head toward the hand petting at his hair. He feels refreshed and spent. He knew that Geoff had a lot to learn about this sort of stuff but he had hope, especially with Gavin and the fact that he didn’t need this type of sex constantly. He knew he wasn’t completely healed from his past relationship, but he thought that with Geoff and Gavin, he had a hell of a chance to truly heal one day.

 

 


End file.
